


Bliss | Adoration

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post Series, Sub Asahi Azumane, Trans Sugawara Koushi, hhhhhhear me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: Sometimes Asahi needs a little extra love. Who are you to deny him?Or; Author doesn’t date men but boy if they did 🤤
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Bliss | Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Author tagged this as FFMM even though Suga is a man because they know dysphoria can get triggered by little things so to clarify: Suga in this fic is AFAB and has female genitalia even though he’s transitioned

It had started out innocently enough. The four of you were sitting on the couch; Asahi curled up beside you, Suga’s head in your lap and Daichi at the end rubbing the setter’s feet. It was your turn to pick the movie tonight, so you flicked on a drama that you’d been excited about for a while. 

About halfway through the movie however, you reached over to run your free hand through Asahi’s scruff absentmindedly, pulling a contented sigh from his lips. You smiled at the sound, turning slightly to kiss his cheek and you could see the submissive look in his eyes. 

“Hi,” you hummed quietly, now deciding that Asahi was the real movie to be seen. 

“H-hey,” he replied. His demeanor resoundingly anxious, but what else was new? 

You kissed his cheek once more, this time slowly and with purpose. Feeling his muscles tense, you slid a hand from his chin to his thigh and he whimpered. By now Daichi was watching with rapt attention, hand coming up to card through his soft locks. 

Daichi could be such a soft and gentle lover, sometimes it was hard to imagine him slipping into that dominant role. Not for Asahi, though. No, the taller man was all too familiar with his boyfriend’s rough and domineering tendencies in bed. Just as he was captain on the court years ago, Daichi would always be captain in their bedroom as well. 

And just like that the fingers in Asahi’s hair tugged sharply, making him yelp. Suga turned in your lap, turning to see what the ruckus was all about. He was pleasantly surprised by the submissive look gracing Asahi’s beautiful features. He perked up, moving to straddle the larger man’s thighs and resting his hands on Asahi’s scruffy cheeks. “You’re so beautiful, Azumane,” he praised sweetly, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lover’s lips. 

Asahi crumbled under the gentle worship that Suga always seemed to provide, kissing him back as much as he dared to. With Suga on his lips, Daichi had latched on to his warm neck while you busied yourself leaving kisses and licks to his large hands and beautiful fingers. 

Asahi had been trained perfectly by the three of you, and he knew how to take it all in at once and compartmentalize it. However tonight he felt a familiar yet unwelcome tingle in his veins. He took a steadying breath and pressed his hands on Suga’s chest.

“Y-yellow,” he muttered as they pulled apart from the kiss and you all took a proverbial step back off of him, “sorry, claust- claustrophobic.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, baby,” Daichi spoke first, petting his hair gently again soothingly. 

“Thank you for letting us know,” Suga praised grabbing his left hand and holding it so gently. 

“I do want to continue, i- if that’s okay with you guys-“ he said after a moment and you smiled, pecking his cheek. 

“Or course, baby,” you hummed, “let’s get in bed though, hmm? There’s more room.”

Suga stood up and let the taller man stand, guided by the hand by Daichi towards your bedroom just down the hall. Once in the bedroom, he laid Asahi on his back and fell in to bed alongside him; his hands on either side of Asahi’s face and a knee between his thighs. 

Asahi gasped and let it turn into a soft moan at the feeling. The Gemini carded fingers through his hair lightly because Daichi had made it impossible for him to get in for a kiss. He had the submissive man all bracketed in for a moment all to himself. 

You decided to pass the time by tugging Sugawara’s shirt off and over his head before pressing kisses down his neck and back in anticipation. He breathed a moan and reached back to grab your hand, kissing it in time with every kiss you left along his spine. 

You reached around with the other hand for his chest, fingers dancing over a long-healed scar. He was so brave; so determined to have the surgery straight out of high school. You remembered fondly for a moment how you all took care of him for weeks while his double mastectomy wounds had healed, the three of you so in awe of his strength. 

“You’re beautiful,” you muttered into his hair, “I love you.” 

Koushi grinned at the feeling of your fingers and the accompanying comment and he hummed, “I love you.” 

You felt eyes on you two, and you looked up from where your face was buried in his soft hair. Just as you’d expected: two sets of beautiful brown eyes were practically undressing you. Laughing lightly you gave in, shrugging your pajama shirt off and tossing it somewhere in the direction of where Suga’s may have landed. Your nipples hardened in the cool air of the bedroom and you immediately pressed against Asahi’s chest for warmth, always adoring the way your naked breasts felt against his taut skin. 

Daichi helped you out of your shorts and underwear as you clung to the other, pressing hungry kisses to his throat and chest. 

“Why am I the only one naked? That’s so unfair!” You commented dramatically. Daichi, who was usually the last to undress, stood and pulled off his thin shirt. He kicked the flannel pants off as well before returning to the bed stark naked just as you were. 

“Better?”

“Much,” you heard yourself and Asahi respond at the same time. 

You couldn’t resist pulling Daichi in for a loving, needy kiss. His lips were warm and gently commanding, somehow fighting you for dominance even in this otherwise romantic kiss. Hearing a shuffle from behind, you pulled away to see Koushi removing the other’s pajama pants and settling in between his legs to suck his cock. Asahi moaned as soon as he was swallowed down, hands coming to fist into the pillows beside his head. Suga was damn near a professional when it came to giving head, drawing every single noise from the body of whoever was lucky enough to feel his mouth on them. Tonight, Asahi was the lucky one.

He whined as Suga took him into his throat and you couldn’t help but kiss his lips hungrily to swallow the sounds up. You pulled away after a moment watching his strong muscles flex as he gripped the pillow with might. You were reminded in moments like these that Asahi could easily overthrow you as well as Suga - he might have to fight with Daichi, but he would certainly be a fair opponent. He didn’t /have to/ sub, he /wanted/ to, and that turned you on like crazy. Asahi’s moans alerted you all that he was close to the edge and Suga popped off of him dutifully, making him sob. 

“Such a beautiful boy,” you heard Suga say between kissed to Asahi’s belly. 

“So good for us,” Daichi agreed.

“Absolutely perfect, Azumane,” you muttered into his hair. 

Asahi sobbed again and Daichi kissed his tears. You’d all been working with him for a while on taking praise, but some days he still struggled. Daichi was next in line to settle between the tall man’s legs, this time bringing along a bottle of lube. Carefully, Daichi spread his legs wide - you helped by sitting on one to keep it in place - before teasing his hole with a thick finger. 

You couldn’t help but grind on Asahi’s thigh, reveling in the sounds he made between you and Daichi’s fingers inside of him. Suga came behind you, now just as bare naked as the rest of you, and placed his hands on your hips as you rode the brunette’s thigh. Reaching back for Suga’s hand, you felt him riding the large expanse of thigh behind you, hips pressed flush against your ass and slick cunts moving in tandem. You took a moment to turn around and face Koushi before returning to your previous task, taking the other’s jaw in your hands as you kissed him hungrily. 

You heard Daichi say something and then Asahi moan about it, but you were too busy chasing your pleasure and following Suga’s lips right up to the edge to really pay attention to what was said. One of your hands moved from Suga’s cheek to his clit, pulling needy moans from his lips as you rubbed him excitedly. 

“D-Daichi, please,” you heard Asahi mutter and you turned your head to face him, fingers still working Suga’s clit and hips still working over his thigh. 

“You think you’re ready, baby?” Daichi hummed teasingly. 

Asahi moaned again, a hand coming up to rest on your thigh as you rode him with the other one planted firmly in Daichi’s hair. The black haired man kissed his thigh before finding a comfortable spot on his knees and pushing into Asahi gently. It was always so gentle and comforting at first, like calm before a storm, but he’d work up to a storm after a moment.

Suga moved quickly to bracket Asahi’s chest with his knees, settling down onto his face and tossing his head back in a moan when his clit was sucked by the other’s skilled mouth. In the same moment, you also scrambled to move over Asahi’s hips, taking his swollen cock in hand and sliding your already soaked cunt down onto it. You and Daichi moaned at the same time, causing Asahi to moan which tumbled into Suga moaning - it was a cacophony of beautiful sounds that spilled into the room. 

You fell onto his chest, letting the force of Daichi’s thrusts keep time, keening and sobbing with every one as it forced Asahi’s perfectly fat cock further inside of you. Daichi’s hands were resting on your ass, gripping the skin as if it were you he was pounding into oblivion. His hands kept you there, making you take all of it as you screamed out. You looked up from where your head was buried in Asahi’s sweaty chest to watch Koushi - his face wracked with pleasure as he tossed his head back in a silent scream. 

After a moment, Koushi saw you watching and bent down to kiss your lips sloppily, only breaking it to moan at Asahi’s knowing tongue slipping inside of him. In the same moment, you let out a sharp yelp when his cock hit a particularly perfect spot inside you. 

“Dai-As-/fuck/!” You sobbed, “I’m s- I’m so close, please!” Daichi heard that let out a sadistic chuckle, speeding up his pace and causing Asahi to scream out against Suga’s pussy.

“Shit, Azumane-“ Suga yelped, pitching forward as he came hard on Asahi’s lips and chin and nose. 

Asahi came next after a few more hard fucks to his prostate, filling you up and making you sob loudly as you followed him off the edge. You didn’t dare move, still comfortable and boneless around his throbbing prick while Daichi continued his ruthless pace pulling tears from Asahi’s beautifully squinched eyes. Koushi, who had slipped off of him and to the side, was kissing his tears away - a sight that made Daichi falter and spill into him with a grunt. You whined involuntarily what the pounding ceased and slowly peeled yourself off of Asahi’s chest and cock, moaning at the feel of his hot cum sliding down your thighs. 

Suga - just as always - was the first to offer clean rags, his caring and maternal side showing in the gentle aftercare he provided. He cleaned Asahi’s and tossed a towel to Daichi who cleaned between your legs. 

“You’re beautiful, all of you,” he muttered, “how are you feeling my loves?” 

Your heart burst a little and you smiled sleepily, “perfect.” 

“Amazing,” Suga added. 

“Boneless.” Asahi sighed and you all laughed. 

“How are you feeling, Captain?” Suga asked, unable to to shake the nickname even after all these years.

Daichi grinned and kissed him, “I’m wonderful, baby.” 

“Good,” Suga hummed. 

They both crowded around Asahi and you had to squirm into the middle to get some loving in. Though you all felt amazing, this night had been about Asahi, and you didn’t intend to stop with sex. You set out to rub his chest and shoulders affectionately while Suga pressed gentle kissed to his hair and face. 

“Is there anything we can get you, Ace?” Daichi asked sweetly between kisses to his fingers, “water? Cold rag? I could run a bath if you-“

Asahi cut him off with a laugh, “Stop it! I have all I need right here. I love you guys.” 

Your heart swelled and you kissed his lips passionately, holding onto them for as long as you could before muttering a soft /love you all so much/ against them. 

“I love you, too, all of you.” Suga grinned. 

“I love you guys too,” Daichi said, fighting off tears as if it were the first time you’d all confessed. 

You reached for Daichi’s hand, rested your other hand in Suga’s hair and yourhead on Asahi’s chest and fell asleep peacefully with your boys surrounding you like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Author has been reading hq fics since like 2016 and just finally wrote one? Wack


End file.
